The Secret That Everybody Knows
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Alternate version to earlier story! Allen has to help out a suffering Lenalee one night. He stays with her until morning when some secrets that may have been best kept hidden are revealed.


**I was looking at some old documents and stumbled upon this! So apparently I'd written another version of my other fic while ago, so I hardly even remember it! And apparently, THIS was the original! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man ):**

**

* * *

**

The Secret That Everybody Knows

Version 2

Faint, white starlight filtered into the dark room, like dusty sparkles that had been spilled onto a black canvas.

All members of the Black Order, Exorcists or not, were all in deep sleep at this either very late or very early hour. The moon was sliced into the shape of a cat's claw and the way its ghostly, grayish light shined through the naked tree branches could be seen as either calmly gorgeous, or hauntingly ominous.

Then, as if to make the second sentence of this story false, Lenalee Lee awoke in her bed with a start. However, for once, she had not woken up because of that same nightmare she frequently had, but for reasons unknown to her.

The second her eyes snapped open, her body jerked violently as though she were being strangled. She gritted her teeth and clutched the sheets so tightly she could feel her nails dig into her skin on the other side of the material. She held back a scream of pain as her body convulsed and curled up into a tight ball as a searing pain shot throughout her body from her legs all the way up to her shoulders as though it had traveled along her spine. She thrashed and gaped her jaws in a silent yelp of pain.

Then, gradually, the pain ebbed away and her body relaxed a bit. She took in huge gulps of air as her body unfurled and her grip on the sheets loosened. A trail of blood trickled from her lips as she let the oxygen fill her numbed lungs once again. _Wh…what was that?_ She thought as she calmed herself down a bit. She tried to turn over onto her back, but the second she moved, another excruciating pain shot up her left leg and seemed to strike her right in the heart. She let out a short cry before clamping her mouth shut once again. _I know I was…training harder than usual today with my Innocence, but I always get small pains in my legs after using the Dark Boots. But I've never had…_this _much pain before…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a scuffling sound at her door, followed hesitantly by a soft whisper.

"L…Lenalee?" Hearing her name spoken by this voice made the girl blink in surprise before she responded.

"Allen…kun?" She tried to keep the pain out of her voice as best she could, but obviously did a pitiful job of it, for the other Exorcist sounded worried.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked, concern filling his soft voice. Lenalee shifted in her bed. However, speaking to Allen had made her forget the reason why she was awake at all right now.

"Y-Yes, I'm-" She was cut short as another wave of pain shot through her and made her end her reply in another yelp of pain.

"Lenalee?!" Concern for his good friend overtaking him, Allen thrust open the door to her room. He stared in horror at the scene that confronted him.

Lenalee was huddled into a tight ball with the sheets ruffled and flung about all over her bed. Allen rushed to her side as her body twisted as another wave of affliction hit her. "Lenalee!" He cried again.

As he reached her, he could see, even in the dark, how much pain she was in. She grasped the remaining sheets as though for dear life and her eyes were squeezed shut as tears ran down her cheeks. Her long, dark hair that was usually so neatly tied was splayed out in all directions. Blood ran from her mouth in a small red trickle and her jaws were parted in a silent scream of agony.

Allen could only stare for a moment, this being the _last_ state he expected to find her in. He reached out to touch her hands, but stopped, unsure if he should touch her in case he put her in more pain. But he could tell by the way she thrashed that the pain was in her legs and that she needed to stop moving so much. "Lenalee!" His voice was full of helplessness that he could do nothing for her as he repeated her name and finally grasped her hands in his. "You've got to calm down!" He pleaded desperately. "You'll hurt yourself more! Please! You've got to lie still. Just calm down and take deep breaths." His voice became less high-pitched with fear as he tried to soothe the injured girl.

Gradually, he saw her begin to relax and her grip loosened, her hands going limp in his. She finally managed to lie still, gasping for breath as though she had been underwater for much too long. Allen began to relax a bit as well, and he let out a sigh of relief once the girl's violet eyes fluttered back open. But he was still concerned about her rough, uneven breathing. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing in and her body shuddered when she , as slowly as he possibly could, Allen turned her so that she was lying fully on her back, making it easier for her to breathe.

After a few more moments of tense silence, broken only by the painful rasping, Lenalee finally calmed down.

"Allen-kun…I'm sorry…it's okay, I'm fine now-"

"Lenalee!" Allen half shouted her name out of anger and concern, making her jump. "You're _not _fine! So stop trying to bear with these things all by yourself and let me help you. That's what friends are for, right?" His voice became gentler but was still firm. "We all worked really hard on that last mission, and as soon as we got back to the Order, you went off training. When I saw you at dinner, you looked so exhausted I thought you would faint right there! And you even fell asleep in the clothes you wore today." Indeed, she was still wearing the black dress that went down to her ankles she had worn on the mission, collapsing into bed the second she got into her room. Allen completely ignored the fact that he too, had done the same thing and was still in his Exorcist uniform as he spoke.

Lenalee had listened to him in silence, then smiled the slightest bit, a bit flattered at the fact that he cared for her like that.

"Now," Allen told her more seriously. "Tell me what hurts." It was not a request but an order he gave her out of worry and the want to help.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, a bit embarrassed and flushed to have him leaning over her like he was. She flinched ever so slightly as the pain shot up from her left leg again. She tried to hide it, but the silver-haired boy saw everything. Her body shook as the pain shot through her like an arrow and it seemed to strike her heart.

"My leg…" She gasped.

"You must have injured something when you were training and slept weird." He stated. It happened to him too sometimes and it did hurt. _But I can't _imagine _the pain she's in since it's her Innocence…_ "Just don't move too much." He told her.

"Can do." She replied with dry humor as she winced again.

Allen was indecisive on what to do. It was late and they both needed rest, but he could not just leave her alone in her condition. But then there was also the _slight _issue of Kumoi…

Allen's thoughts cut off as the girl in front of him let out another whimper as her eyes squeezed shut again.

"Here." Allen slid his right arm underneath her and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. He held her shoulders and supported her weight with his right and laid his left across her waist, pulling her closer to him as he realized she was shivering due to the late Autumn chill. She flinched again slightly, but the pain was slowly starting to die away.

She closed her eyes, this time not resulting from pain, but from tiredness. Allen glanced over his shoulder and sent many grateful prayers up to the heavens that when he had swung the door open, it had hit the wall and bounced back and was now completely shut.

He sighed, knowing he was taking a huge risk in what he was about to do. Then he laid down in the girl's bed and leaned against the bedpost. He pulled her closer to him again and he felt her shoulders tense. He could easily feel her heartbeat pounding in her ribs like a caged bird, and smiled a bit at how cute and shy she was.

A moment passed before the girl finally spoke up and asked the question that had been nagging in the back of her mind for some time now.

"Allen-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly were you doing outside my door?" She wondered. Allen felt embarrassment come over him.

"U-Um…I was getting a midnight snack when I heard you-" He stopped when the girl in his arms started laughing.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But that's just _so_ like you." He smiled, relieved at the fact that she no longer seemed to be in so much pain.

"Lenalee."

"Hm?" She copied his former response.

"You can relax you know." He pointed out. Her shoulders were still tense and she seemed uncomfortable to him. She blushed in the darkness, thankful that he could not see it and nodded.

She slowly relaxed her shoulders and then her entire body. She let herself go limp in his arms, knowing that it was the safest, warmest place she could ever hope to fall asleep in. She closed her eyes once more and let out a long breath. Allen still could not believe he was doing this, but he had liked Lenalee for some time now, and she obviously felt the same way. Pushing away all the thoughts of the possibilities of what would happen if a _certain someone_ found them in this situation, Allen forced himself to relax and close his eyes as well.

Every time she shivered, he would tighten his embrace on her and he eventually pulled up some of the sheets up to her shoulders.

Allen could tell that she was beginning to fall asleep now, for her breathing, although no longer shallow, painful gasps, turned to deep, easy breaths.

Her heart rate slowed from a thundering horse-like gallop to a steady beat.

Allen let her soft breathing and the sound of her heart lull him to sleep, and for the first time in a while that he could recall, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

About 5 hours later, Allen awoke instinctively at 5:30am.

He was used to getting up this early all the time so he could do his usual workouts and warm-ups, but this morning was going to be a bit different.

Once he opened his silver eyes, he remembered everything that had happened the night before. Lenalee was still curled up next to him, all the suffering from the previous night's pain absent from her beautiful features. Allen caught himself staring at the adorable girl; there was just something about the way her body rose and fell with each breath that captivated him…

Then he almost leaped up as he remembered her overly-protective/obsessive older brother. _I have _GOT _to get out of here fast._ Allen gulped.

But when he laid his eyes on Lenalee again, the early, milky gray lights of the Winter dawn outlining her gorgeous figure, the boy stopped himself. She had hardly slept at all last night and needed to rest. He simply did not have the heart to wake her either, but since his left arm was still curled under her body and around her shoulders, he had no choice if he wanted to live.

He decided to let her sleep for 5 more minutes. He watched her sleep, nestled into his side like a little lost kitten. He smiled as he hugged her warmly and buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent, which was that of something almost like fresh, crystal clear water. He closed his eyes and almost did not catch himself before he dozed off again. He blinked himself awake fully and sighed, as it was time he woke her up. She looked so warm and comfortable that it almost broke his heart when he whispered her name and saw her dreary, violet eyes flutter awake.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He nudged her. "Sorry, but…"

"Mmhm, I get it." She murmured sleepily. They both understood that no one could see them like this, lest they get ideas which would lead to rumors and…

"Sorry," Allen apologized again. "I know it's early and you haven't slept well…"

"No, it's fine. I usually get up around this time anyway." She grinned.

"Really?" The boy blinked in surprise.

"Mmhm. I like the mornings. They're nice and peaceful. Well, that is until Nii-san and the rest of the science department wake up." Allen laughed without humor at the mention of Kumoi. Lenalee shifted and let Allen pull his arm away from where it had supported her shoulders. "Neh, A-Allen-kun?" The girl blushed and bowed her head.

"Hm?" He replied simply as he stood up and stretched.

"Thank you…for staying with me last night. I really appreciate it." She told him honestly.

"Of course. And besides you needed me. What kind of friend would I be to turn around and walk away from you when you were hurt like that?" He smiled sweetly. Allen reached out his hand to her and she timidly accepted. However, as soon as she moved her left leg, the searing pain enveloped her again and she recoiled as though she had just been struck.

"Lenalee!" Allen stared in dismay as fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Stay here, I'll get Kumoi-"

"No!" She begged, grabbing his sleeve as he turned to leave the room. "Please don't Allen-kun. I rely on Nii-san too much. He's got better things to do that run around taking care of _me_ all day. I don't want to cause him any more trouble than I already have."

"Lenalee, you don't cause him trouble." Allen told her truthfully. "He cares about you just like the rest of us. And you're hurt." He reminded her. "I'm your friend, and I can't just let you suffer like this. It's okay to rely on other people sometimes, Lenalee, that's why we're here." He gave her a small smile.

"I know." She sighed. "But please, just this once, I don't want to be a bother to anyone else. I'm already a burden to you, Allen-kun."

"Stop that!" He snapped at first but then let his voice become gentle. "You're not a burden to me, Lenalee, you're not a burden to _anyone_." He emphasized. "Promise me you'll never think of yourself like that ever again, okay?"

"…Okay." She agreed with a small smile.

"Good. Now let's try this again, but much slower. I think you moved a bit too fast and that's what made your injury act up again."

Lenalee silently thanked him for getting off the topic of her brother. He understood. He would help her out the best he could, and only call for anyone else if it was absolutely necessary.

"Okay." She nodded. Allen reached out his hand for her again and she slowly took it. She moved carefully but still winced almost every time her leg shifted.

Finally, she managed to somewhat balance on her right foot but she stumbled forward. Allen quickly caught and steadied her and she gave him a grateful look. He took her left arm and laid it across his shoulders, holding her wrist with his own left hand. He crossed his right arm across her waist and helped his friend stay on her feet.

They slowly crossed the room together and Allen opened the door, checked, and when he saw that the coast was clear, led the injured Exorcist into the hallway.

"Okay let's get our stories straight." He whispered, as though they were about to pull of some sort of mission. "I happened to get up at the same time as you and it was so dark you couldn't see where you were going. You tripped and fell and I _happened _to be there to help you up. You said you were fine and just needed to walk it off now I'm helping you to get some breakfast."

"Sounds good." She giggled at the ridiculous thought he had put into this tale just so they would not be harassed by people if they were seen this way.

"But Lenalee, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Allen's eyebrows furrowed.

"Positive. Like you said, I think I just need to walk it off. It doesn't hurt as badly now unless I put too much weight on it." She replied.

"That's a relief." He sighed. The two of the slowly made their way to the dining hall. When they finally reached it, Allen stopped before they reached the doors, a few feet away from a staircase. "Do you think you can walk now?" He asked. She tested her left foot and flinched a bit as she leaned on it, but she hid it so well that Allen did not notice.

"It's fine now." She lied, not wanting to put him through any more trouble than she already had. "Thank you so much for helping me, Allen-kun."

"Anytime." He promised.

He let go of her waist and released her arm. But Allen realized his mistake too late. As Lenalee stood on her own, her assumptions on her ability to walk failed her as her left ankle gave. She stumbled backwards as the ground disappeared from beneath staircase was small, but it was still enough to break an unsuspecting girl's neck.

However, although Allen had realized too late his mistake of letting go of her _here,_ he was not too late to act. He lashed forwards and seized her wrist with his right hand and grabbed onto the railing with his left. The two Exorcists dangled there precariously for a horrifying moment before Allen gathered his bearings and lifted her back up as though she were as light as a feather. He hugged her tightly when they were both finally on stable ground and she shuddered in his arms, her heart pounding like a rainstorm. She leaned on him awkwardly as he finally let go of her. "Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Y-yes." She answered shakily. He waited a moment before returning to his prior position as she leaned heavily on him.

"Come on." He said simply, leading her over to the doors. Here he stopped and looked at her.

"W-What?" She asked when she saw the odd look in his silver eyes. There was a spark of annoyance for her recklessness but most of it was soft concern and…something else…

"Lenalee."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Her heartbeat doubled.

"Hm?"

Allen smiled at her. He maneuvered so that he was holding her in his arms with her face only inches from his own. A blush crept across her face but she willingly allowed him to lean in and steal a quick kiss.

"I love you, Lenalee." He told her with a voice that was sweeter than honey.

"WOAH! What's going on _here_?!" A new voice cut in. Allen and Lenalee both started and spun around.

The doors of the dining hall had just been opened from the inside to reveal a red-haired boy with an eye-patch who was just about to leave.

"L-LAVI?!" Both Exorcists cried aloud in shock. And worst of all, the doors of the dining hall were open, revealing the eyes of the many curious people inside. Thank all goodness in the universe and beyond that Kumoi was not one of them.

"Um...ah, Lenalee tripped and I-"

"Yeah, yeah _suuure_." Lavi cut Allen off, purring tauntingly. "I can't believe you got the girl _already_."

"B-B-But, I didn't-"

"Face it Allen, secret's out." Lavi smirked. Allen opened his mouth for a reply, but just decided to give in. He sighed.

"Well, are you at least all right now, Lenalee?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied standing perfectly fine on both feet now. "I guess you were right, I just needed to walk it off." She beamed. Allen let go of her and let her stand on her own.

"Lavi." Allen growled. "Make sure _none _of them speak a _word _of this, or else I'll tell Kumoi that _you_ framed me." He threatened.

That wiped the smirk off the Bookman's face.

"Fine. I won't tell." Lavi caved. "But now it's The Secret That Everybody Knows."

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked it!! Even though this was the original version and I'm posting it like a year after the other one heheh...Let me know if I missed fixing some of the Japanese :3**

**Please review!!**


End file.
